Folle que j'étais
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi 29 du Poney Fringant : la mort de Finduilas, en l'occurence, l'épouse de Denethor. Une tragédie librement inspirée.


**En premier lieu, je tiens à remercier mon cher Poney pour me donner l'occasion si chère de me remettre à mon clavier. Parce que pour tout vous dire, l'écriture de fics me manque cruellement ...**

**Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi mais de Finduilas ! Et plus précisément de sa mort. Mais quelle Finduilas ? me demanderez-vous. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi la deuxième du nom, Mrs Denethor à l'état civil. **

**Vous comprendrez en lisant ce défi que je ne voue pas une affection démesurée à Denethor.**

Folle que j'étais

La toux me brûle les poumons, tord mon corps. Asservie à ce mal qui me ronge, je ne peux que me plier en deux de douleur en crachant des flots de sang trop rouge. La toux persiste, étrangle ma gorge à en crier, je crois suffoquer tant je peine à reprendre une gorgée d'air. Je me sens défaillir, un enfer brûle en moi et me déchire, lacérant mon sein et tailladant mes entrailles.

Enfin, épuisée et vidée de toute force, je retombe sur mes oreillers. Combien de temps encore ? La mort est bien lente à venir.

Tant de personnes sont là qui se pressent à mon chevet. Mon propre père, dévasté de voir sa fille s'en aller avant lui, mon frère Imrahil et ma sœur Ivriniel, tous deux éplorés. Mes deux fils, mes adorables petits garçons : Boromir, si pâle, qui tente de retenir ses larmes pour rester fort et brave devant moi, et mon cher petit Faramir. Lui est encore si jeune, il comprend à peine ce qu'il se passe ... Mais la vue de toute notre famille rassemblée dans l'affliction, le spectacle de sa mère agonisante dans ses draps brodés, tout cela doit suffire à l'inquiéter. Mon pauvre chéri. J'ai tant de peine à l'abandonner ainsi ... Ma seule consolation est que son grand frère demeurera à ses côtés pour le protéger lorsque je n'en serai plus capable. Bientôt.

Mon époux se tient également près de moi, ravagé de chagrin. J'évite autant qu'il se peut de poser mon regard sur lui. La vue de Denethor II, fils d'Ecthelion, m'emplit d'un tel dégoût que je doute de réussir à le dissimuler tout à fait. Car c'est à cause de lui que je meurs. À cause de lui que je me suis tuée.

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment heureuse avec lui. Je l'ai cru, pourtant, aux temps de notre mariage. J'étais si jeune alors, si naïve, pleine de rêves absurdes ! Je rêvais de Minas Tirith et de mon noble époux avec une impatience passionnée. Denethor m'a aimée, oh certes, et il m'aime d'ailleurs toujours autant. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus à mes yeux qu'un vieil homme sordide, et que Minas Tirith n'est plus qu'une prison.

Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! Voir la mer depuis les hauteurs de Dol Amroth, entendre la douce mélodie des vagues, me sentir revivre ... Mais Denethor, jaloux, n'a jamais consenti à ce que je m'éloigne de ma cage blanche. Malgré son prétendu amour pour moi, il s'est mis à passer de plus en plus de temps seul, retiré dans les chambres sombres du palais. Négligeant la conduite du royaume de Gondor, il a cessé de s'intéresser à ses propres fils. Il demandait seulement à ce qu'ils soient entraînés à devenir de vaillants soldats. Boromir, qui l'adule, s'est toujours appliqué à suivre cette voie qui, par ailleurs, convenait bien à son tempérament. Mais mon petit Faramir est d'une autre délicatesse ... Denethor n'a jamais voulu comprendre cela, il n'a plus jamais accordé le moindre sourire à son fils cadet. Un enfant ! Un malheureux enfant, à moitié renié par son père parce qu'il préférait la poésie au fracas des armes !

Mon époux est en train de devenir fou et je suis la seule à m'en rendre compte. Je sais ce qu'il manigance. Une nuit, je l'ai suivi jusque dans son antre pour épier ce qu'il y faisait, si souvent enfermé. Je l'ai vu, penché sur la Pierre de vision, hypnotisé, transfiguré par l'appétit qu'il avait à contempler ce maudit Palantír. Ses traits bouleversés en devenaient hideux, lui qui m'avait pourtant toujours paru noble et respectable à défaut d'être aimable. Je ne l'aimais déjà plus, mais dès cet instant je l'ai haï.

J'ai attendu jusqu'au moment où, vaincu par l'épuisement, mon époux a finalement abandonné sa fascination pour s'en aller prendre un peu de repos. J'ai alors, je le confesse, cédé à la curiosité de connaître ce qui pouvait l'obséder tant. J'ai plongé mon regard dans les profondeurs ténébreuses du Palantír ...

_Le Gondor est à feu et à sang, Minas Tirith encerclée de créatures monstrueuses. Les flammes et l'enfer de Sauron se déversent continuellement depuis Osgiliath en ruines et viennent frapper nos murailles blanches. De mon cher Boromir, il ne reste qu'un cor brisé et de douloureux souvenirs. Mon beau Faramir est envoyé au suicide par son propre père. Son père ! Un vieillard, un fou, un pauvre esprit malade, lâche et cruel. _

Lorsque je me suis arrachée à ces visions, j'ai vacillé et manqué de tomber dans l'inconscience. En me retenant au mur glacé, j'ai lentement repris mon souffle en n'osant encore croire à ce que je venais de voir. C'est alors que j'ai senti un petit être remuer en moi.

En un instant, la prescience du Palantír est revenue frapper mon esprit : dans une vision fulgurante, j'ai compris que cet enfant qui grandissait dans mon sein serait un nouveau fils, une nouvelle proie à la folie de son père, une nouvelle victime de son mépris et de son désamour. Je me sentais déjà trop coupable d'avoir, en le mettant au monde, condamné Faramir à une vie de déception et d'amertume. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de commettre à nouveau un tel forfait. Mon époux m'apparaissait désormais comme un monstre, une créature plus haïssable que les Orcs de Sauron, une menace que je n'avais plus le courage de supporter.

J'ai couru, folle que j'étais, j'ai couru à toutes jambes vers la pièce où je savais que l'apothicaire de Minas Tirith gardait ses plantes. Insensée, j'ai ouvert les pots au hasard, avalé des poudres étranges et des mixtures que je savais puissantes. Je ne pensais qu'à me rendre malade, assez malade pour que cet enfant à naître quitte mon sein, qu'il n'ait jamais à découvrir ce monde de démence et ce père monstrueux.

Ce n'est que plus tard, en sentant la douleur me poignarder les entrailles, que j'ai compris que je m'étais tuée du même coup.

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des puristes pour m'être fondée sur le Denethor tel que Peter Jackson nous le décrit dans les films plutôt que sur le personnage originel de Tolkien. Le premier m'inspirait beaucoup plus.**


End file.
